Potter Vs Potter
by Lady Cottington
Summary: Lord Voldemot a définitivement disparu, pourtant Harry n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs.
1. Introduction

Tadam, je me suis enfin décidée à faire cette fic. Bon elle n'est pas encore écrite mais j'ai quelques idées. Je préviens tous les râleurs : oui ma fic aura sûrement un petit (grand ?) air de déjà-vu. Non je ne prétends pas faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Juste, j'ai l'intention de m'éclater en écrivant. Je vous donne un petit aperçu (je précise mon histoire portera autour d'Harry et Ginny mais peut-être que cela va dévier… je ne sais pas les persos font souvent ce qu'ils veulent ) :

Nous sommes début juillet et Ginny vient de terminer ses études à Poudlard, Hermione travaille au ministère dans le département des créatures magique, et Ron et Harry suivent une formation d'auror. Harry, Hermione et Ginny habitent depuis dans un appartement au cœur de Londres. Et Ron depuis septembre dernier est en France. Quand à Voldemort il a bel et bien disparu pourtant quelques mangemorts et pas des moindre sont encore en liberté : surtout une.

Ceux qui ne supportent pas les histoires de cœur feraient mieux d'appuyer sur la petite croix rouge.

Bonne lecture à tous. Mais je vous préviens mon premier chapitre n'est pas pour tout de suite. Comment ça j'aurais du attendre pour poster ma présentation ?

L C


	2. Des vacances qui commencent bien

Bon, je me lance, voici le premier chapitre. Il est court mais c'est pour bien poser le décor. Je précise que pour l'instant tous les persos sont l'invention de J.K Rowling. Au passage je ne tiens que très peu compte du tome 6. Ce premier chapitre n'est pas très original, enfin bon !

**Des Vacances qui commencent bien…**

- Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! La voix perçante d'Hermione retentit à travers tout l'appartement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe 'Mione ?

Une tignasse brune apparue en haut des escaliers.

- Ce qui se passe ? Tu me demandes ce qui se passe ? Tu as vu l'état de la salle de bain ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ce n'est pas moi c'est Gin' !

Ginny était affalée sur le canapé en pyjama et engloutissait à une vitesse ahurissante une énorme glace à la vanille.

- Comment ça ? Ginny balança un coussin qui arriva en plein sur la figure d'Harry. S'en suivit une superbe bataille de polochons.

Excédée, Hermione claqua la porte sans oublier de leur hurler :

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, vous voulez gâcher ma journée ?

Harry lança un regard d'incompréhension à Ginny qui lui répondit en riant :

- J'avais oublié Ron rentre aujourd'hui de son stage en France.

À quinze heures la sonnette de la porte d'entrée tinta, et notre tornade brune nationale, s'élança pour ouvrir. Ginny et Harry se retenaient tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire. Mais quand Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Ron pour lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué, ils ne purent se retenir plus longtemps, et s'écroulèrent sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna un Ron écarlate.

- Salut Ron, dit Harry en s'étranglant. Et Ginny enchaîna avec une imitation parfaite d'Hermione :

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ron, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué.

- Ne fais pas attention à eux, de vrais gamins. D'ailleurs ils sont assez insupportables quand ils sont ensemble : un beau couple. Quoique je n'aimerai pas être la marraine de leurs futurs rejetons.

Harry et Ginny cessèrent immédiatement de rire, et se relevèrent tant bien que mal.

- Comment s'est passé ton départ ? Marion n'était pas trop bouleversée ? Demanda Harry

- Un peu comme tu peux l'imaginer.

- Marion ? Hermione plissa les yeux, suspicieuse.

- Oui, ma colocataire.

- C'était juste ta colocataire ou… plus ?

Harry fit les gros yeux à Ginny, qui prit l'air le plus innocent possible. Ron devint écarlate et marmonna un vague :

- On était assez proche mais c'était juste ma colocataire… enfin bref.

- On te fait visiter ? demanda Hermione qui voulait changer de sujet le plus rapidement possible.

- Si vous voulez.

Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait un grand salon avec un bar/cuisine (je ne sais pas vraiment comment on appelle ça), une chambre d'amis et une petite bibliothèque (comment ça ? vous n'imaginiez pas qu'Hermione puisse vivre dans un endroit sans bibliothèque). Au premier étage quatre chambres (inutile de vous dire pour qui : p) et deux salles de bain : une pour les filles et une pour nos beaux gosses nationaux of course. Ron s'écrasa lourdement sur son lit et un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

Osez dire que nos sorciers adorés sont des bourges… niak niak… ils aiment juste le confort comme tout le monde

- Génial ! S'exclama Ron.

- Contente que ça te plaise, dit Ginny en s'écroulant à son tour sur le lit.

- Au fait, p'tite sœur ?

- Oui ? grimaça la p'tite sœur en question. Aie, aie, je crains le pire

- Comment se sont passés tes examens.

- Ron, gémit-elle, tu es pire que maman.

- Alors ?

- Je ne sais pas je n'ai pas encore le résultat de mes aspics.

- Tu as l'impression d'avoir réussi ?

- Je ne sais passsssssssssssssssss. Et Ginny partit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Tout le monde lui pose la question depuis des jours, et ta mère lui envoi un courrier presque chaque jour pour connaître ses résultats. Je pense qu'elle en a marre, dit sagement Hermione.

- Comme tu es perspicace Her-mignonne. Ron ça te dit une partie d'échec ?

Le lendemain matin, à huit heures, Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre de Ginny.

- Gin' ?

- Quesquiyaaaaaaaaa ?

- Je te dois te parler

- À propos ?

- D'une lettre qui est arrivée à l'instant.

Ginny se redressa et fixa Hermione. Son visage était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Tu veux bien me la donner s'il te plaît.

- Bien entendu.

_Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante_

_Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

_Optimal (O)_

_Effort exceptionnel (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

_Piètre (P)_

_Désolant (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_Ginny Weasley a obtenu :_

_Astronomie : A_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : A_

_Sortilèges : O_

_Défense contre les forces du mal : E_

_Botanique : O_

_Histoire de la magie : D_

_Potions : O_

_Métamorphose : A_

Un autre parchemin était glissé dans l'enveloppe :

_Melle Ginny Weasley_

_Après avoir pris connaissance de vos résultats aux ASPIC, l'hôpital St-Mangouste a le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre candidature est retenue. Votre formation débutera le lundi 4 septembre. Merci de nous envoyer une confirmation._

_Très sincèrement._

_Mrs Lilian Parker, responsable des affectations, St-Mangouste._

- Waouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

- Alors ? demanda malicieusement Hermione.

- J'ai réussi. Ginny entama une pseudo-danse-indienne qui fit rire Hermione.

- C'est pas bientôt fini tout ce raffut. Ron venait d'entrer dans la pièce et Ginny se jeta dans ses bras.

- J'ai réussi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as réussi ? Harry entra à son tour. Maintenant qu'on est réveillé…

- Mes ASPICS !

- Montre ! Ron s'empara de la lettre. Pas mal p'tite sœur. Regarde Harry !

Harry émit un sifflement.

- Et si on fêtait ça ? Le regard d'Hermione brilla. Enfin ça et autre chose : Joyeux anniversaire Harry !

- Zut mon cadeau, je vais le chercher.

- Moi aussi s'exclama Hermione. Et nos deux compères (huhu j'adore : p) s'élancèrent hors de la pièce en riant.

- Bon ba… Tiens.

En découvrant deux places pour la rencontre des Canons de Chulley et des Tornades, Harry laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

- Merci beaucoup Gin'.

- De Rien, comme ça, tu pourras y aller avec Ron, ou avec qui tu veux.

- Et pourquoi pas avec toi, lui demanda-t-il en riant.

La jeune fille bafouilla et ses joues se colorèrent.

- Si tu veux.

- Eh oh les deux tourtereaux, vous descendez ?

- Ronnnnnnnnnn, et Ginny s'élança sur son frère.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Ron ne cessait de leur raconter des anecdotes sur les français, déclenchant des crises de fou rire générales. Puis ils se baladèrent dans les rues de Londres. Cependant ce soir-là, un hibou au plumage gris foncé se posa devant Harry. Niak niak je suis sadique, la suite au prochain chapitre.


	3. Une soirée mouvementée

Ce chapitre est davantage basé sur le sixième tome. Pour ceux qui voulaient quelque chose de plus noir…

**Une soirée mouvementée :**

Harry déplia la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir, elle n'était même pas glissée dans une enveloppe, c'était juste un bout de parchemin plié en quatre.

_Mr Harry James Potter,_

_Est convoqué d'urgence au ministère._

Rien d'autre, même pas une signature, c'était typique d'une lettre écrite à la hâte. Harry se tourna vers ses amis :

- Je suis convoqué au Ministère. Je dois y aller. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il s'était transplané.

- Aie, décidément, je ne suis pas très doué pour l'atterrissage. Potter venait de se cogner à la fontaine qui ornait le hall. Tout était silencieux. Soudain Fudge apparu, un haut de forme violet sur la tête :

- Le Premier ministre vous attend.

Les lampes des couloirs ne diffusaient presque aucune lumière et c'est avec anxiété qu'Harry avançait en direction du bureau de Scrimgeour.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Vous allez le savoir dans un instant.

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant la porte.

- Fudge est un crétin, marmonna mal à l'aise l'ex-premier ministre. Et la porte pivota, dévoilant un Scrimgeour soucieux, assis derrière son bureau.

- Monsieur le premier ministre, Mr. Potter est ici. Fudge fit une courbette et s'éloigna en trottinant.

- Bien, bien, dit le premier ministre en sortant de sa rêverie, prenez place.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce.

- Il me semble que vous avez terminé votre première année de formation.

- Heu… oui, dit Harry surprit par cette question.

- Êtes-vous au courant qu'à la fin de la première année une épreuve est prévue ? Bien sûr vous avez déjà fait vos preuves, néanmoins le règlement est le règlement, termina Scrimgeour sur un ton plus sec.

- Bien entendu.

- Privet Drive vient de subir une attaque. Vous devrez vous rendre sur les lieux. Nous avons perdu beaucoup d'aurors dans la grande guerre contre Vous-savez-qui, et vous êtes le seul disponible.

- Ron Weasley doit-il m'accompagner ?

- Le fils d'Arthur ?

- Hum… oui.

- Non pas ce soir, vous pouvez y aller seul. Bonne chance.

- Merci.

En se rendant vers la salle réservée aux transplanages, Harry était pensif.

- Privet Drive. Son passé ne le lâcherait-il donc jamais ?

Une lueur rouge s'élevait dans le ciel de Privet Drive. Sans doute une maison en flamme. Harry se mit à courir vers le feu, et ce qu'il y découvrit le laissa sans voix : le 4 Privet Drive avait été ravagé par un incendie. Par terre, gisait le cadavre de son oncle, sa tante, et de son cousin.

- Potter, quelle bonne surprise murmura, une voix à son oreille.

Harry releva la tête, devant lui se dressait une étrange jeune femme. Elle devait avoir environ son âge, de longs cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur les épaules, et son visage était très pâle. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur rouge… comme Voldemort pensa en frissonnant Harry.

_Ne la regarde pas, Ne la regarde pas, pense à autre chose mon vieux, pense aux beaux yeux bleus en amande de Ginny. Ginny, ses cheveux roux, ses délicieuses taches de rousseur, et ses yeux… Bon, ce n'est pas le moment, il faut que je me concentre._

- Qui es-tu ?

La jeune fille éclata de rire, et remit tranquillement une mèche noire, derrière son oreille.

- J'ai promis de venger quelqu'un, mais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. À une prochaine fois.

- Pourquoi les as-tu tués ?

- Mais pour que tu viennes. J'éprouve un malin plaisir à te voir déstabilisé. Et elle disparu.

Harry fit ce qu'il pouvait pour éteindre l'incendie, puis il lança des « oubliette » à tous les moldus ayant vu la scène. Quand d'autres sorciers arrivèrent pour prendre la relève, il se transplana chez lui.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny l'attendaient anxieux.

- Alors ? le questionna faiblement Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient au ministère ?

Et Harry leur raconta ce qui s'était passé, l'horreur qu'il avait ressentie en voyant les cadavres de sa… famille, il prononça difficilement le mot.

- Harry… tu penses qu'elle parlait de qui… Ginny s'arrêta de parler inquiète… qui veut-elle venger ?

- Je n'en sais rien, sûrement l'un des nombreux mangemort qui sont en prison grâce ou à cause (question de point de vue) de moi. Pourtant je ne l'avais jamais vu.

Ginny, Hermione et Ron se regardèrent atterrés, les ennuis ne les lâcheraient donc jamais ?

- Bon si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais aller dormir.

_Un éclair de lumière verte._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, il avait soif. En se glissant dans la salle de bain, il s'aperçut que ses joues étaient parcourues de larmes séchées. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout recommence ? Pourtant il ne pouvait pas être de retour.

- Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai détruit tous les Horcruxes ! Sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de hurler.

_Pourquoi cette immonde fille voulait-elle se venger ? Bah sûrement la fille d'un mangemort, je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ! Pourtant elle est dangereuse, tu as bien vu ce qu'elle a fait à… ! Tais-toi, je ne veux plus y penser. Et tes cauchemars qui reviennent, ta cicatrice, cette fille y est pour quelque chose. Je deviens fou, voilà que je me parle à moi-même._

- Harry ?

- Hein ? Harry sursauta.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Ginny le fixait avec inquiétude.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. _Bien sûr que je ne vais pas bien, une fille totalement dingue vient de s'introduire dans ma vie en détruisant une partie de ma « famille », ce n'est pas Parce que je n'ai jamais aimé les Dursley, ils me l'ont bien rendu d'ailleurs, que je voulais qu'ils meurent, je sais que j'y ai parfois pensé, enfin souvent… _Rah ! Stop !

- Pardon ?

- Désolé, j'ai pensé un peu trop fort.

- Ah… tu sais Harry, tu peux compter sur moi.

- Merci Gin', dit-il d'un ton faussement joyeux. Bon je vais retourner me coucher.

- Moi aussi, bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit Ginny.

_J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me fait pas vraiment confiance_._ Mais non ce n'est pas contre toi en particulier, tu sais bien comment il est, trop fier pour avouer ses faiblesses. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense tout le temps à lui ? Remet toi ma fille, tu t'inquiètes pour lui c'est tout, c'est un ami, c'est normal de s'inquiéter pour un ami. Tu es passé à autre chose depuis longtemps._

Et Ginny retourna dans son lit, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à lui.

Harry gardait les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il avait peur de se rendormir et de refaire ce cauchemar.

- Sirius !

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il fallait qu'il écrive une lettre à Sirius. L'année précédente, Harry avait retrouvé Sirius, il n'avait jamais voulu lui raconter ce qu'il y avait de « l'autre côté du voile », Pourtant il lui avait raconté brièvement comment Voldemort était venu le chercher. Il avait l'intention de s'en servir pour « appâter » Harry. Ce n'était donc pas la mort qui se trouvait derrière le voile ? « Non » lui avait répondu son parrain, et son visage s'était fermé. Depuis il n'avait plus jamais abordé le sujet.

_Cher Sirius,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Tu es sans doute déjà au courant du triple meurtre qui s'est déroulé à Privet Drive. Je suis assez inquiet, et je souhaiterais te parler de vive voix, le plus rapidement possible. Porte-toi bien et à bientôt._

_Ton filleul, Harry._

Il avait bien écrit : « Je suis inquiet » ? En y réfléchissant, c'était le cas. J'espère qu'il ne se fera pas trop de soucis. Et Harry s'endormit. Le cadran du réveil marquait : 4 h 00.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par une chouette au plumage blanc qui tapait contre la vitre :

- Hedwige !

La chouette lui tendit sa patte, où était accrochée une enveloppe bleue.

_Harry,_

_J'espère que tu ne vas pas trop mal. Ce que tu me dis là m'inquiète et je pense qu'il est important que l'on se voit rapidement. Je passerais chez toi dans la soirée._

_Affectueusement, Sirius._

Harry s'empara d'une plume, et s'empressa de répondre :

_À ce soir._

_Harry_

Il caressa Hedwige et la chouette s'envola. Puis il s'habilla et descendit dans le salon.

- Tu t'es enfin réveillé, s'exclama Ron.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Midi !

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry remarqua Ginny qui sautait sur les canapés en pyjama et en… musique.

_Viens perdre le nord, mettre ton compteur à zéro. Viens t'glisser des mains, laisser valser ton cerveau. Sors de ce grand corps, défais tes nœuds, desserre les crocs. Ravale ton fiel et vole, encore un peu plus haut._

- Hello Harry !

_Ici les murs fondent au soleil. Comme les soucis, les mots qui courent. Sont d'la frénésie qui s'réveille.  Et d'la poésie des basses-cours. Où l'chant des coqs au vin mousseux. Réveille les morts et s'harmonise.  Aux hurlements des jours heureux. C'est l'concert des âmes insoumises_

- Gin' ? C'est quoi cette musique ?

_On efface tout c'qui rime avec. Chagrin, rancœur, ennui, misère et abandon. Ça fait des trous qu'on bouche avec L'euphorie des cœurs évadés de leur cloison._

- Polémil Bazar, c'est un groupe moldu.

_Montre tes couleurs, sors le lapin de ton chapeau. Range tes humeurs et fais-nous voir ton numéro. Désobéis-toi, débarrasse tous tes interdits. Prends ton grabat, lève-toi et marche ; on a qu'une vie._

- Arrête de sauter, tu me donnes le tournis ! Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ?

_Ici les portes sont ouvertes.  Aux destins les plus improbables Et les fenêtres se permettent. De nous faire toucher l'impalpable. On ne cherche pas ce qu'on trouve. On suit le filon de nos veines. Tout l'monde est le fils de la louve. Ou bien la fille du capitaine_

- Excuse-moi Harry ! Je vais éteindre la musique.

_Si t'hésites encore à t'embarquer dans not' bateau À mettre le cap au hasard et aux oiseaux J't'offre une mer à boire et d'la chair de lune à manger J'te donne le vent dans ce p'tit air endimanché, un vent diablé_

Hermione et Ron éclatèrent de rire, quand une Ginny rouge comme une tomate, remonta en courant les escaliers pour s'habiller.

_Ici y'a qu'un plafond d'azur. C'est l'infini, c'est l'absolu Ici t'es partout en lieu sûr. Et si on t'a pas convaincu. On t'fait faire l'essai pour une heure. C'est gratuit, on fournit les ailes. C'est clé en main, c'est du bonheur Garanti à vie éternelle_

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Je crois qu'elle était juste de bonne humeur, dit une Hermione sarcastique.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de réjouissant.

- Oh ! Harry ! Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Mais ce n'est pas la peine d'empêcher les autres d'être de bonne humeur.

_Montre tes couleurs, sors le lapin de ton chapeau. Range tes humeurs et fais-nous voir ton numéro. Désobéis-toi, débarrasse tous tes interdits. Prends ton grabat, lève-toi et marche ; on a qu'une vie._

- Hein ?

- C'est un couplet de la chanson qui passait tout à l'heure. Tu devrais en prendre de la graine. Je file, on m'attend au ministère, je ne suis pas encore en vacances.

- Mais elle n'a rien compris !

- Je pense que si, dit prudemment Ron, il faut que tu te changes les idées. Je ne dis pas que tu dois oublier ce qui s'est passé hier, mais ne lui laisse pas le plaisir de gâcher ta vie.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Une p'tite partie de carte ?

- Avec plaisir, et un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Ron.

Vers huit heures, une sonnerie retentit.

- J'y vais, s'écria Ginny.

Elle ouvrit la porte et…

- Hey ! Sirius comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien et toi ? Toujours pas Madame Potter ? Et il éclata d'un rire semblable à un aboiement.

- Sirius ! Et la jeune fille lui fit les gros yeux.

- Pour me faire pardonner. Il s'inclina profondément et lui offrit un beau bouquet de fleur.

- Sirius ! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de sortir ton grand numéro de charmeur, dit Harry malicieusement.

- Harry ! Tu as raison, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, mais j'avoue que tu as très bon goût. Notre petite Ginny est absolument délicieuse.

- Sirius ! S'exclamèrent Harry et Ginny au même moment.

- Bon plus sérieusement, je vois que ça ne va pas trop mal Harry, je m'attendais à te voir, maussade dans ton coin.

_Montre tes couleurs, sors le lapin de ton chapeau. Range tes humeurs et fais-nous voir ton numéro. Désobéis-toi, débarrasse tous tes interdits. Prends ton grabat, lève-toi et marche ; on a qu'une vie._

Chantonna Harry.

- Oh ! Et Ginny rosit de plaisir.

- Dis donc tu m'avais caché tes talents de chanteur.

- J'ai encore pleins de talents inavoués.

- Comme la modestie ? Lança joyeusement Hermione. Bonsoir Sirius.

- Bonsoir Hermione. Bon maintenant si cela ne vous embête pas, je vous emprunte Harry pour la soirée, on doit discuter.

Harry et Sirius s'installèrent dans l'un des petits salons du « Chaudron Baveur ».

- Deux bières-au-beurre, s'il te plaît Tom.

- Et voilà !

- Merci beaucoup. Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire Harry ?

Et Harry lui raconta en détail la scène qui s'était déroulée à Privet Drive, en ommetant bien sûr de parler des yeux bleus de Ginny.

- Il fort probable qui s'agisse de la fille de l'un des mangemorts que tu as capturé.

- Oui c'est ce que je me suis dit.

- Mais fait attention !

- Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Pour le fils de James.

Cette remarque fit sourire Harry et Sirius continua sur sa lancée :

- Lui aussi il avait la manie de se fourrer dans les ennuis. Mais je pense néanmoins qu'il faut se renseigner sur cette ... jeune personne. Tu m'as dit qu'elle te semblait familière ?

- Oui, et pas seulement à cause de la lueur rouge qui brillait dans ses yeux et qui m'a rappelé Voldemort.

- Ah ?

- Oui, la forme de son visage ... m'a rappelé quelqu'un.

- Tu n'arrives pas à voir qui ?

- Non, grimaça Harry.

- Décrit la moi encore une fois.

- Elle est plutôt grande, les cheveux bruns presque noirs, la peau très pâle, et les yeux ... verts avec une lueur rouge.

- Ca ne me dit rien du tout.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Sinon comment se passe ton nouveau boulot ?

Sirius était maintenant professeur contre les forces du mal à Poudlard.

- Très bien. Même si certains élèves ont un don pour m'énerver.

- Laisse moi deviner. Ne porteraient-ils pas un insigne ... vert sur leurs robes ?

- Heu ... mouais. Bon OK mais les serpentards sont vraiment insupportables.

- C'est une nouveauté ? Et Harry éclata de rire, bientôt suivit pas son parrain.

Le reste de la soirée ce passa dans une atmosphère détendue et Harry n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir ce soir là.

**Chapitre finit, j'ai fais vite, mais je n'aurais surement pas le temps d'en reposter un autre aussi rapidement. J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

Au passage merci à la personne qui m'a envoyé un(e) Review, je suis très touchée. Merci « latitemery ».

L.C


	4. Fausse piste

Chapitre 3 en ligne ! N'hésitez pas à poster des Reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.

Réponse aux Reviews :

- **latitemery : **Je dédis ce chapitre à ma première et seconde Revieweuse. Pour Ginny/Harry, il faudra patienter un petit peu, j'ai l'intention de faire une fic plutôt longue. Sinon pour Hermione/Ron, on les verra un petit peu mais il ne s'agit en aucun cas des personnages centraux. Qui sont en l'occurrence : Ginny, Harry et la Fille. Justement à propos de la fille, le mystère est complet, pour mes lecteurs en tout cas parce que moi je sais qui c'est ! comme c'est étonnant :) Mais promis ce n'est pas n'importe qui, d'ailleurs si vous avez des idées sur son identité n'hésitez pas à me le dire Et puis sinon vous le découvrirez à un moment dans l'histoire. Bon, j'arrête parce que la réponse aux reviews commence à devenir un mini-roman. Bonne lecture !

**- darkness : **Contente que cela te plaise. Pour le titre je n'en dirais pas plus chacun l'interprète à sa manière.

**- Virg05 : **Waou ça fait plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs aussi enthousiasme. Et bien voilà la suite :)

**Fausse Piste :**

- Harry ?

- Hum ?

Hermione s'assit à côté de lui.

- Tu m'as l'air bien pensif.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'obsède autant ?

- Qui ? La fille de l'autre soir ? ou… Ginny ?

Harry releva la tête :

- Qui ? Quoi ?

- Je crois que tu as pensé un peu trop fort tout à l'heure, ça devient une manie. Mais qui t'obsède ?

Le jeune homme rougit fortement :

- La fille de l'autre soir évidemment !

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Bon, je te laisse à tes pensées, mais s'il te plaît, ne reste pas assis ici toute la journée.

- Où vas-tu ? C'est dimanche aujourd'hui !

- Justement.

- Ah ?

- Heu… jevaisaucinémaavecRon

- Pardon ?

- Je vais au cinéma avec Ron

- Pour qu'il se documente sur la culture moldu évidemment.

- Évidemment.

- Hermione tu ferais mieux d'avouer tes sentiments, depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour.

- Tu peux parler ! Et la jeune fille se leva d'un bond. À plus tard !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Je me prépare à sortir. Et Harry lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- J'avais remarqué mais où vas-tu ?

- Au ministère. Répondit l'intéressé en bafouillant.

- Pourquoi ? Non seulement tu es en vacances mais en plus… aujourd'hui c'est dimanche ! Ne me dis pas qu'ils t'ont encore confié une mission.

- Non, non, j'y vais pour chercher des renseignements

- Sur la fille ?

- Heu… ouais.

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Mais… bon OK. Et Ginny lui planta une grosse bise sur la joue.

Le ministère était plein à craquer, de nombreuses personnes passaient dans les couloirs, une feuille à la main, Harry et Ginny se regardèrent :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Ginny ! Harry ! Les deux intéressés se retournèrent.

- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Monsieur Weasley, comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, très bien, bon je retourne au boulot.

- Bon sang de bon soir ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'écria une Ginny furieuse.

- Une nouvelle attaque et le père Weasley s'éclipsa.

Harry et Ginny se fixèrent et blêmirent.

- Une nouvelle attaque ? demanda Ginny faiblement.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, grimaça Harry. Bon, je vais essayer d'avoir plus d'information dans le bureau des aurors. Tu m'attends ici ?

- D'accord…

- Bonjour Tonks. Une jeune femme, avec une épaisse chevelure acajou, se tourna vers lui.

- Hello Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien.

Tonks était depuis peu mariée avec Lupin, Harry l'avait rencontrée au début de sa cinquième année. Nymphadora Tonks était la cousine de Sirius et pouvait modifier son visage à volonté. C'était la personne la plus maladroite qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer. D'ailleurs au moment où Tonks se tourna vers lui, une pile de dossier s'écrasa sur le sol.

- Tu viens pour avoir des renseignements sur l'attaque n'est-ce pas ? grimaça Tonks.

- Heu… oui, dit Harry un peu déstabilisé

- Une famille de moldu a été attaquée en plein cœur de Londres. Et le pire… le pire, c'est que la marque des ténèbres flottait au-dessus de leur maison. Et Tonks s'effondra la tête dans les bras sur son bureau.

- On sait qui a fait ça ?

- Non, mais une lettre était posée, près, près des cadavres dit Tonks difficilement.

- Et ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle t'est adressée.

- C'est Elle ! Je peux voir la lettre ?

- Je pense. Tiens.

Les mots suivants avaient été tracés à l'encre verte, et l'écriture était fine et penchée :

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère quand lisant ces mots, ton sang bouillonne, que la colère prend possession de ton corps. Je me suis bien amusée mais décidément les Moldus sont bien trop faciles à éliminer. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ma cible finale… c'est toi. Fais de beaux rêves._

_Rowena._

- Rowena ?

- Alors ? demanda Tonks, partagée entre l'inquiétude et la curiosité.

- Une lettre de menace. Cette fille est décidément répugnante. Pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir pitié d'elle, elle a du bien souffrir pour en arriver là. Et Harry rangea la lettre dans sa poche.

Ginny l'attendait derrière la porte :

- Alors lui demanda-t-elle ?

Et Harry lui raconta ce qui s'était passé, en oubliant de mentionner la lettre, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète encore plus. _Pourquoi est-ce que je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète ? Parce que c'est mon amie, je ne veux pas non plus que Ron et Hermione s'inquiètent ! Tu as souvent envie d'embrasser Hermione ? ou Ron ? Non, mais ! Mais quoi ? Avoue tes sentiments mon vieux, sinon elle ira voir ailleurs._

- On rentre, demanda Ginny ?

- Oui je crois qu'il vaut mieux.

Harry et Ginny étaient de retour dans le grand appartement, Ron et Hermione n'étaient toujours pas là.

- Ca te dérange si je mets de la musique ?

- Non, encore de la musique moldu ?

- Heu… oui.

_**J'ai rendu mon âme au temps**_

_**là où cette fontaine s'écoule**_

_**a poussé une rose**_

_**elle est née de ton corps**_

_**qui un jour s'y noya**_

_**tu as bercé les mille pleurs**_

_**ô la Jeannette et tes fagots**_

_**pesants d'histoires**_

_**dans ta chaleur épaisse**_

_**pour répartir au galop**_

_**il a couru par-dessus tout**_

_**sans se dire rien juste ça**_

_**la terre se noie**_

_**les enfants s'entassent**_

_**mais le blé sent bon**_

_**Nous on veut toucher l'azur**_

_**plus haut encore des yeux**_

_**la rose nous suit**_

_**sa tige s'allonge**_

_**nos corps ne tiendront pas**_

_**Vous allez rire de dépression**_

_**dans l'air sénile ça souffle**_

_**vos râles désirs**_

_**tranchent les nuages**_

_**et déferlent du pain sec**_

_**Ils ont repris leur âme à Dieu**_

_**là où cette fontaine s'écoule**_

_**le sang noir d'une rose**_

_**un joli miroir**_

_**on ne reparla plus jamais d'eux**_

_**C'est l'histoire**_

_**qui raconte à l'histoire**_

_**montrez moi votre chapeau**_

_**et la belle la fougasse**_

_**lui répond merci bravo ()**_

- Ginny, je… je. _Ca ne devrait pas être permis d'avoir des yeux comme ça. **J'ai rendu mon âme au temps là où cette fontaine s'écoule a poussé une rose elle est née de ton corps qui un jour s'y noya.** _Harry se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. **_Le blé sent bon._**

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Moi aussi… Ses yeux pétillèrent de joie et la jeune fille se blottit contre son torse.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione et Ron.

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu votre temps, s'exclama une Hermione joyeuse.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu en pinçais pour ma sœur ! Ron les regardaient bouche bée.

- Il n'y a que toi pour ne pas t'en être rendu compte. Gémit Hermione.

Ron fusilla Hermione du regard.

- Je ne passe pas mon temps à observer les autres, MOI !

- Ca c'est sûr tu passes ton temps à observer la nourriture.

Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire. Ils étaient vraiment insupportables.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flash-back** : (Hermione et Ron)

- Je vais au cinéma avec Ron. _Désolé de te mentir Harry mais c'est pour ton bien !_

- Pour qu'il se documente sur la culture moldu évidemment.

- Évidemment.

- Hermione tu ferais mieux d'avouer tes sentiments, depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour.

- Tu peux parler ! Et la jeune fille se leva d'un bond. À plus tard !

La jeune fille et Ron déambulaient dans les rues de Londres.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes Her-mignonne ?

- Au ministère, il faut absolument que l'on trouve des renseignements sur cette fille. Je me fais du souci pour Harry.

- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment pour trouver tes fameux renseignements ?

- Depuis le temps que je travaille au ministère j'ai eu le temps de repérer les lieux, au deuxième étage il y a une grande salle réservée aux archives, avec une section : Mangemort. Les familles des mangemorts emprisonnés doivent bien être mentionnées.

- Et comment comptes-tu entrer dans cette fameuse salle ?

- C'est là que tu entres en piste.

- Quoi ? En plus on ne connaît même pas son nom. On a uniquement la description d'Harry, misère de misère.

- Il faudra consulter tous les dossiers concernant les mangemorts qu'Harry a fait emprisonner.

- Misère de misère (je crois que tout le monde aura remarqué à quel point j'aime cette expression)

- Harry est notre ami, on peut bien faire ça pour lui !

Hermione et Ron arrivèrent dans le ministère et comme l'avait prévu Hermione, grâce à Ron, ils n'eurent aucun mal à entrer dans la salle des archives.

- Hop au boulot, s'exclama Hermione.

Après une heure à farfouiller dans les dossiers.

- Je crois que je tiens quelque chose ! s'exclama Ron

- Montre !

- Il s'agit de la fille de Mr et Mrs Link, tous les deux à Azkaban. Harry y est pour beaucoup.

Après avoir lu la description, Hermione soupira :

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parcequ'elle est morte, il y a maintenant quelques années.

- Ah oui tu as raison.

Et quelques heures plus tard :

- Bon, je résume. Deux possibilités : ou bien cette fille s'appelle Helen Avery, ou bien Julia Rosier.

**Fin du Flash Back**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand Harry leur raconta ce qui s'était passé l'après-midi même, Ron et Hermione soupirèrent, ils avaient tout faux, la jeune fille ne s'appelle ni Helen, ni Julia, mais Rowena.

- Peut-être que c'est un faux nom, glissa discrètement Ron à Hermione.

Hermione secoua la tête :

- Je ne pense pas. À mon avis cette fille n'est mentionnée nulle part dans les archives du ministère, je commence à douter, peut-être que finalement il ne s'agit pas de la fille d'un mangemort capturé.

- Qui cela pourrait bien être alors ?

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce que vous complotez encore tous les deux ? Ginny avait surgi derrière eux.

- Rien du tout, bafouilla Ron.

- Waou tu es superbe Gin' ! Le bleu te va décidément très bien.

- Merci. Mais ne change pas de sujet Hermione.

- Tu crois qu'on peut lui dire, glissa prudemment Ron.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Nous n'avons rien découvert du tout, et c'est bien ça le problème.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Elle était tout près maintenant, trop près. Harry pouvait voir la haine briller dans ses yeux, ses yeux verts, verts comme…_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, de la sueur coulait dans son dos :

- Ses yeux verts comme… maman ! Non ce n'est pas possible, maman n'a jamais eu d'autres sœurs que Pétunia, je dois me tromper, cette fille ne peut pas faire partie de ma famille. Elle a juste les yeux verts ! Juste ? Harry s'était levé, et s'était mis à faire les cent pas autour de son lit. Non pas juste, elle a aussi les cheveux noirs, et ce visage qui me semble si familier, il est comme, comme mien. Harry s'était arrêté devant un miroir. Je deviens fou, je n'ai jamais eu de sœur. Quelqu'un me l'aurait dit. Ce n'est pas possible ! Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller faire un tour dehors.

Harry enfila un manteau et s'enfonça dans la nuit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'admets ce chapitre n'est pas très long et je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite. Enfin bon, et promis au prochain chapitre vous en saurez beaucoup plus sur Rowena. Quand à Harry et Ginny, ils sont enfin ensembles mais il faut que je développe un peu plus. Si je poste ce chapitre maintenant, c'est que le prochain chapitre ne sera plus du même point de vue. OK j'avoue j'ai hâte de m'y mettre mais n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des Reviews.

**() Les Têtes raides**


	5. Balade au clair de lune

Je suis désolé, mais j'ai un peu dévié sur ce chapitre. Il est uniquement consacré à notre chère Rowena. D'ailleurs je trouve que Bellatrix fait presque pitié. Bon, bon il y a tout de même une pointe d'amour, pour les fans inconditionnels de la romance. Comme je suis généreuse. J'aime bien ce chapitre (ben voui c'est de l'autocongratulation) car je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'adorer Rowena, elle a quand même débarrassé la surface de la terre des déchets qu'étaient les Dursley (Nan pas taper !). Bref je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. J'étais plutôt inspirée. Mais je vous laisse juger : Reviews ! En parlant de reviews, petites réponses à mes revieweurs zadorés.

**Virg05 : **Toutes les réponses sont dans ce chapitre. Youplala enfin toutes non mais tout de même une bonne partie qui expliquent l'attitude de Miss Rowena. Je pense cependant que vous pouvez deviner le reste. Mais Taratata je ne vais tout de même pas m'arrêter là. Bonne lecture…

**latitemery : **Je ne vais pas du tout te rassurer dans ce chapitre : Hey non ce n'est pas la petite amie de Malefoy mais c'était une bonne hypothèse.

Bon, vous n'êtes pas très motivant. Un auteur ça marche à la review. Alors deux reviews c'est un peu démoralisant. D'ailleurs vous auriez pu avoir ce chapitre beaucoup plus tôt mais je n'étais pas supermotivée pour le poster (j'espère que j'ai des lecteurs qui review pas, parce que sinon hum hum). Voui je sais je suis un peu énervante avec mes reviews mais tous les auteurs comprendront.

**Balade au clair de Lune**

Rowena était confortablement installée dans un grand fauteuil, un petit vent frais s'engouffrait par la fenêtre et venait lui chatouiller la figure. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et ...

_Une femme aux longs cheveux roux tenait un paquet dans ses bras, ses pas claquaient sur les pavés. Soudain elle s'arrêta devant une grande bâtisse. _

_**Orphelinat – Montana**_

_Elle déposa le paquet devant la porte, puis elle s'en alla. Le paquet s'agita et referma une petite main sur l'enveloppe._

Rowena se réveilla en sursaut. Toujours le même rêve, qui l'angoissait terriblement. Ses mains étaient moites, et son corps parcouru de spasmes. Chaque nuit la jeune fille revivait le moment où sa mère l'avait abandonné, comme elle détestait ses longs cheveux roux qui se balançaient doucement dans son dos, ses beaux yeux verts. Le matin en se regardant dans la glace, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se haïr, pourquoi ressemblait-elle autant à ses parents ? Rowena serra les poings et ses yeux brillèrent de colère. Il avait débarqué, il y a maintenant quatre ans, pour tout lui raconter, à cette époque elle allait commencer sa cinquième année à Durmstrang. Et puis il lui avait parlé de son frère : Harry !

- Mais bientôt il rejoindra ses imbéciles de parents, et un rire aigu et froid sortit de sa gorge.

- Le pire dans tout ça, fulmina Rowena, c'est qu'il n'est toujours pas mort. Non seulement il vit, mais il est célèbre. Il a tué le seigneur des ténèbres, celui qui m'a tout appris, qui a été là pour moi ! Ma p'tite Rowena la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Hum rien de telle qu'une petite balade nocturne.

La rue était éclairée par les lumières blafardes des réverbères, un chat passa :

- Avada kedavra

Et l'animal s'écroula sur les pavés.

- Experliamus. Et la baguette de la jeune femme s'envola. Furieuse, elle se retourna vers la personne qui venait d'apparaître.

- Ma pauvre Rowena, décidément tu n'as aucun réflexe.

- Bellatrix, siffla la jeune sorcière. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Je passais dans le coin.

- Ah ! Vraiment ?

- Mais je me disais qu'une petite réunion entre mangemort…

- Laisse-moi rire, tu n'espères tout de même pas devenir la nouvelle « seigneur des ténèbres » ? Et Rowena planta ses yeux verts dans les yeux noirs de Bellatrix. Celle-ci blêmit.

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Tu me rassures. Et elle éclata d'un rire sinistre qui fit même frémir la mangemort. Au fait combien reste-t-il de mangemorts en liberté ?

- Uniquement moi et… Lucius, sa bouche se tordit dans une grimace de dégoût. Mais il est à St-Mangouste. Si l'on peut appeler cet incapable un mangemort.

- Il ne reste donc plus que des femmes, comme c'est étonnant. Et un sourire carnassier retroussa ses babines.

- Toujours obsédée par Potter ? Rowena sursauta.

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? D'ailleurs tu devrais l'être aussi, c'est à cause de lui si le seigneur des ténèbres est… mort. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Par deux fois il a tout détruit. Tu devrais le savoir ça !

- Évidemment que je suis au courant, figure-toi que j'ai vécu douze ans à Azkaban par sa faute. Alors oui je suis au courant ! Alors tu vas…

- Doloris, hurla Rowena. TU NE ME PARLES PAS SUR CE TON. À ses pieds Bellatrix se tordait de douleur. J'espère que tu as compris, et la jeune femme prit la direction du village qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

Un peu plus haut la mangemort tentait de reprendre son souffle. Mais pour qui se prenait cette gamine ? Prudemment elle descendit vers le village, à son tour, en prenant bien soin de garder ses distances. Pourquoi le seigneur lui avait préféré cette gosse ? Pourquoi lui avait-il tout confié ? Pourquoi pas à **elle** ? Sa plus fidèle mangemort ! Celle qui avait souffert douze ans à Azkaban ! Puis les paroles de Rogue lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Oui, en effet, c'est admirable. Bien sûr, tu ne lui as pas été très utile en prison mais le geste était beau, sans nul doute._

Elle se souvenait de ce moment comme s'il s'était déroulé la veille : la voix teintée d'ennui, le sourire moqueur. Pourtant cela s'était passé il y a maintenant trois ans. À l'époque ou le seigneur des ténèbres retrouvait toute sa puissance. Et son cœur se serra (Parce que les mangemorts ont un cœur ? Waou j'apprends quelque chose. Scusez je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher).

- Mais que fait donc cette maudite gamine ?

Rowena s'était arrêtée devant un pub miteux. Une enseigne, avec une tête de sanglier posée sur un drap ensanglanté, grinçait doucement en se balançant. L'aube commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, et Bellatrix préféra s'éclipser.

Assise à une table près de la fenêtre, Rowena distinguait à travers les carreaux crasseux, les élèves de Poudlard qui défilaient dans les rues. Ses poings se serrèrent de rage. Tous ces gamins avec leurs visages dégoulinant de bonheur la dégoûtaient.

Soudain elle remarqua un groupe d'élèves de septième année qui venait de s'engouffrer dans le bar.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda un garçon aux cheveux bruns.

- Un Whisky pur feu.

- Deux !

- Un hydromel

- Et une bière-au-beurre.

Ils s'assirent autour d'une table non loin de celle de Rowena.

- Ce prof de défense contre les forces du mal est vraiment minable.

- Ca tu peux le dire, Black est un vrai cas social !

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la vieille McGo l'a engagé.

- Il ne loupe jamais une occasion de nous enlever des points.

- Moi, c'est la matière que je ne supporte pas, déclara une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds. À quoi bon « les défenses contre les forces du mal » ? Je voudrais étudier la magie noire, c'est bien plus intéressant. Malheureusement mes parents n'ont pas voulu m'envoyer à Durmstrang. Ils étaient tous les deux à Gryffondor et la jeune fille grimaça. Ils font honte à la famille Malefoy.

- Ouais, c'est une idée mais où trouver un professeur ?

- Je peux vous aider ? Rowena s'était levé de sa chaise et s'était approchée de la table des… serpentards (si vous aviez deviné je vous remets la palme de la déduction ). Je me présente Rowena.

- Rowena comment ? Vous êtes de sang-pur ? Demanda la jeune fille blonde.

- Rowena tout court. Il me semble que sur les origines vous n'avez pas vraiment à me faire la leçon ! Je me trompe ou vos parents étaient à Gryffondor ?

- Vous étiez à serpentard ? interrogea le garçon brun.

- Non, j'étais à Durmstrang.

- Waou, s'exclamèrent les cinq jeunes gens, alors vous connaissez sûrement des tas de truc.

- Hum, oui, pas mal. Mais puis-je connaître vos noms ?

- Édouard Rosier

- Julien Crabe

- Thomas Paxon

- Micail Collins

- Et Gabriella Malefoy, cracha la seule fille du groupe.

- Tu es la nièce de Lucius ?

- C'est possible.

- Répond moi ! Et Rowena braqua ses yeux verts sur Gabriella.

- Ou… oui. Finit-elle par répondre.

- À l'avenir, je vous conseille de me répondre quand je vous pose une question. Dans le cas contraire je risque de ne pas apprécier.

En sortant de « la Tête du sanglier » (décidément j'adore cet endroit !) Rowena se frottait les mains. Ces jeunes gens faisaient des recrues de choix, très facilement influençables, seule Gabriella avait un peu plus de caractère.

- Bah je finirais bien par la mater, s'exclama notre reine de la magie noire nationale, en haussant les épaules.

Rowena était perdue dans ses pensées, et elle ne vit les deux hommes, absorbés par leur conversation, qui arrivaient en face d'elle.

** BAM **

**- **Vous ne pourriez pas… la jeune femme ne finit pas sa phrase. Un jeune homme aux beaux yeux bruns venait de se pencher vers elle pour l'aider à se relever.

- Excusez-moi. Je me présente, Alexandre, pour vous servir, et il s'inclina galamment. Jeune professeur à Poudlard. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, des cheveux bruns mi-long qui lui tombaient devant les yeux (Quoi ? Osez dire que je m'inspire de Sirius, tiens en parlant du loup…)

L'homme qui se trouvait à côté d'Alexandre se mit à rire.

- Et vous ? Demanda Rowena.

- Moi ?

- Oui vous !

- Sirius, Sirius Black, pour vous servir également. Professeur à Poudlard.

En entendant son nom, Rowena blémit, et Sirius remarqua la lueur rouge tapit dans ses prunelles. Bien vite, cependant il chassa cette idée de son esprit.

- Comment vous nommez-vous gente damoiselle ? Se risqua Alexandre.

- Marine. Un sourire machiavélique se glissa sur ses lèvres. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser on m'attend.

En remontant la pente qui menait à chez elle, Rowena laissa ses pensées vagabonder.


	6. De l'autre côté du voile

De nombreuses personnes m'avaient fait remarqué que le chapitre V allait beaucoup trop vite, j'en suis bien consciente et pour c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de réécrire entièrement le chapitre, changeant complètement de sujet. Bien sûr je ne démords pas, et l'ancien chapitre V arrivera bien un jour, même s'il sera sans-doute quelque peu modifié.

Le sujet de ce chapitre me tient à cœur, cela faisait longtemps que j'ai imaginé ce récit, et je suis contente d'avoir pu le mettre en forme, même s'il a un peu dévié de mon idée d'origine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite Review.

**Résumé de l'histoire **: Après la chute de Voldemort une mystérieuse jeune fille, qui n'est autre que la sœur Jumelle de Potter, cherche à reprendre le flambeau.

**Chapitre V : De l'autre côté du voile**

Ce soir-là, Harry avait rendez-vous chez son parrain pour une soirée en tête à tête. Prestement il enfila un manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie. L'air était glacé et la nuit avait envahi les rues de Londres, emplissant le moindre recoin. Dans l'obscurité il ne distinguait que les ombres.

Non loin de là, un chat fit tomber une poubelle avec fracas et Harry sursauta. Il ne s'était jamais rendu chez son parrain et hésitait à se transplaner ; pourtant les rues désertes, le miaulement intempestif des chats du quartier l'engagèrent à rapidement quitter les lieux, et un « pop » plus tard il se trouvait devant une minuscule maison de la banlieue de Londres. Un petit jardinet s'étalait devant la baraque et Harry grimaça en pensant au « 4 privet Drive » et à sa pelouse impeccable, pourtant des herbes folles recouvraient la petite allée, et aucun géranium n'ornait les fenêtres.

Hésitant, il tapa trois coups contre la porte, et quelques minutes plus tard un Sirius Black soucieux vient lui ouvrir.

- Bonsoir Harry, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Bien, bien, et Sirius esquissa un sourire, qui aux yeux d'Harry était légèrement forcé. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, entre donc.

La maison comportait cinq pièces, un salon, une cuisine, une salle de bain, une chambre, et un minuscule bureau dans lequel se dressait un lit de camp.

Au milieu du séjour, trônait une table sur laquelle était empilée la nourriture. Harry éclata de rire devant la quantité astronomique prévue par son parrain et l'atmosphère se détendit.

Ils se mirent donc à table et pendant une demi-heure la conversation porta sur le travail d'Harry.

- Comment se passe ton stage dans le bureau d'Aklan Smith ?

- Bien, je connais désormais une tripoté d'information sur les gens du ministère, et Potter esquissa un sourire.

- Je vois que Magalie est toujours aussi bavarde, tu vas beaucoup sur le terrain ?

- Pas vraiment, je crois que Smith ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup.

- Il est responsable de la brigade d'élite, et tu as un bien meilleur niveau que lui, je pense qu'il ne le supporte pas.

- Un meilleur niveau ? Tu exagères, il a sans doute beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi.

- D'expérience ? Qui a combattu Voldemort plus de cinq fois et l'a vaincu ?

Puis soudain Sirius se rembrunit, ses traits se tirèrent et un lourd silence plana pendant quelques instants.

- À propos d'expérience, reprit Sirius, je crois qu'il est temps que je parle.

(À partir de ce moment, l'histoire change de point de vue)

Tout était flou, les couleurs se mouvaient devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse distinguer ce qu'elles représentaient. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à l'homme avant de se rendre compte qu'il descendait à toute vitesse vers une destination inconnue. Puis soudain l'air autour de lui frémit, et tout devient noir. Sirius Black tenta de distinguer ses mains à travers l'obscurité, mais c'était peine perdue « Si seulement j'avais ma baguette » pensa-t-il. « Je finirai bien par arriver quelque part », on ne peut pas descendre infiniment. Pourtant les minutes passaient et il descendait toujours, plus lentement semblait-il mais rien n'annonçait un changement de situation. « Commençons par rétablir la lumière » parler à voix haute le réconfortait. Il se concentra pendant de longue minute « Accio Baguette », « Lumos » mais rien n'y fit. « La lumière se trouve au plus profond de nous-même », une phrase d'Albus Dumbledore lui revient en mémoire. Au plus profond de nous-même ? Le sorcier avait le don de sortir des phrases totalement incompréhensibles. Pourtant Sirius distingua ce qui semblait être une lueur dorée, au niveau de ses mains, et tout d'un coup son corps entier s'illumina, comme si une bougie se tenait tapie tout au fond de son être. De longues veinures serpentaient le long sa peau, coulaient, glissaient, remuaient, comme si elles étaient vivantes.

« Bon, très bien je ressemble à un arbre de Noël, mais ça ne m'avance pas énormément », même dans les situations les plus alarmantes Sirius conservait son sens de l'humour légendaire.

Peu à peu il se résigna, il ne pouvait qu'attendre et sans doute allait-il tomber pendant des décennies sans jamais s'arrêter. Alors qu'il faisait mine de s'habituer à l'idée, l'obscurité diminua peu à peu, et il lui sembla même distinguer une bande de terre.

Quelques instants plus tard il tomba lourdement sur le sol humide et se releva en grognant. Même s'il ne faisait plus aussi sombre, il ne parvenait qu'à distinguer les contours des silhouettes qui l'entouraient. Après être resté pendant plusieurs minutes, figé, près a bondir sur les intrus, il s'approcha d'eux. Ils ne bougeaient pas. Alors il approcha la main, et chercha à les toucher. Son bras passa au travers. Il retenta l'expérience plusieurs fois, mais rien n'y fit. Épuisé, il s'effondra sur le sol, et se recroquevilla pour dormir.

Le lendemain une lumière rouge réveilla Sirius, il se frotta les paupières et tenta vainement de distinguer ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait du mouvement, mais ses yeux restaient dans le vague et seuls quelques taches flottaient devant lui, effectuant un mouvement de balancier : s'éloignant, se rapprochant et ainsi de suite. Sa mémoire marchait à toute allure et il tentait de se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Finalement il réussit à faire la mise et point et ce qu'il vit autour de lui le sidera, une immense file constituée de milliers de personnes serpentait entre les collines. Ils avaient tous le regard fixé sur le lointain et semblaient distinguer quelque chose au niveau de l'horizon. Les collines, le ciel, tout était uniforme, d'un gris sale et triste. Sirius prit le temps d'observer les visages qui passaient à sa hauteur : un visage émacié, des yeux mornes, tous semblaient sortir du même moule.

Il se rapprocha et s'arrêta à la hauteur d'un petit vieillard :

- Bonjour, lança-t-il maladroitement.

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse et le vieillard continua de s'éloigner. Il retenta l'expérience de nombreuses fois mais il n'eut pas plus de succès. Finalement dans un accès de colère il tenta de frapper la personne qui passait devant lui. Son poing se contenta de passer au travers et soudain l'épisode de la veille lui revient en mémoire.

Ainsi ces gens ne semblaient ne pas s'apercevoir de sa présence, et lui ne pouvait pas les toucher. Bon sang mais où se trouvait-il ?

Par commodité il décida de s'introduire dans la file et de marcher avec eux, il finirait bien par arriver quelque part. À moins qu'il ne soit condamné à errer sans fin. Il chassa l'idée d'un haussement d'épaule en se rappelant toutes les idées rocambolesques qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit pendant sa chute.

Ils marchaient. La nuit ils se figeaient tous attendant le retour de la lumière pour continuer leur pénible voyage. Au début, Sirius s'était inquiété, comment pourrait-il survivre sans nourriture ? Mais bien vite il s'était aperçu qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Des jours, des semaines, des mois peut-être passèrent, Sirius n'avait plus la notion du temps, et il ne voyait toujours pas de changement dans le paysage qui les entourait. Peut-être tournaient-ils en rond ? Il lui semblait voir toujours les mêmes collines, marcher toujours sur la même terre.

Plus par ennui que pour autre chose, il décida d'observer les « gens » qui l'entouraient. Devant lui marchait un grand jeune homme aux cheveux légèrement ondulé. Il ne semblait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans et se tenait droit, le regard fier et la tête haute. Étrangement sa silhouette lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il chercha désespérément dans son esprit. Il déroula les années dans sa tête comme un rouleau de parchemin. Finalement il arriva aux années qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, et un visage jaillit dans son esprit : c'était un serdaigle de sixième année. Cette année-là son équipe avait remporté la coupe de Quidditch grâce à lui : « Amos Diggory ». Bien évidemment cela n'était pas possible. Amos avait maintenant quarante ans, il était marié et avait un fils. Son fils, comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser plus tôt, il avait face à lui ou plutôt devant lui, le fils d'Amos Diggory, Cédric Diggory celui qui était mort l'année précédente pendant le tournois des trois sorciers. Alors il était : « au pays des morts », et Sirius grimaça : « Je suis mort ? ». Pourtant il n'avait pas l'impression d'être comme tous ceux qui regardaient vers l'horizon, il était le seul a s'intéresser à ce qui l'entourait, le seul a avoir un minimum l'air « vivant ».

Ils avaient fini par arriver au bord d'un rivage. Le long de la côte des centaines « d'êtres », Sirius ne parvenait pas à leur donner un nom, le mot « morts » était trop douloureux à évoquer, semblaient attendre. De grandes créatures pourvues d'immenses ailes brunes, de griffes longues d'une vingtaine de centimètres et d'un magnifique visage de femme montaient la garde. Cette vision rappela à Sirius un livre moldu que la mère de James leur lisait quand ils étaient plus petits : L'_Odyssée _d'Homère. La voix chaude et apaisante de celle qui avait été une mère pour lui ressurgit et il entendit distinctement les mots résonner dans son esprit : « Cependant, la nef solide atteint vite l'île des Sirènes ; car un vent favorable qui nous épargne toute peine, a hâté sa marche. Soudain le vent tombe ; le calme règne sur les flots, qu'une divinité endort ; pas un souffle. Mes gens se lèvent, roulent les voiles du vaisseau qu'ils jettent au fond de la cale ; puis ils s'assoient devant les rames et font blanchir l'eau avec leur sapin poli.

« Moi, avec le bronze aiguisé de mon épée, je taille un grand gâteau de cire et j'en pétris les morceaux de mes mains vigoureuses. Aussitôt la cire s'amollit, sous la force puissante et l'éclat d'Hélios, le souverain fils d'Hypérion. Je bouche les oreilles de tous mes compagnons, chacun à son tour. Eux, sur la nef, m'attachent les mains et les pieds ; je suis debout au pied du mât auquel ils fixent les cordes. Assis, ils frappent de leurs rames la mer grise d'écume. Quand nous ne sommes plus qu'à une portée de voix ; ils redoublent de vitesse mais la nef qui bondissait à travers les flots ne reste pas inaperçue des sirènes ; elle passe en effet tout près ; elles entonnent un chant harmonieux. « Allons, viens ici, Ulysse, tant vanté, gloire illustre des Achéens ; arrête ton vaisseau, viens écouter notre voix. Jamais nul encore n'est venu par là sur un vaisseau noir, sans avoir entendu la voix aux doux sons qui sort de nos lèvres ; puis s'en va charmé et plus savant ; car nous savons tous ce qu'ont enduré dans la vaste Troade Argiens et Troyens par la volonté des dieux, et nous savons aussi tout ce qui arrive sur la terre nourricière. »

À cette époque, le petit Sirius interrogea Mrs Andrea Potter sur la physionomie des Sirènes. Et la mère de son meilleur ami lui avait répondu : « Dans la mythologie grecque, les sirènes sont des êtres moitié femme et moitié oiseau qui chantent au-dessus des mers pour attirer les navigateurs et les faire se noyer ». Les femmes qui tournoyaient au-dessus des flots au pays des morts étaient des Sirènes, et brusquement l'une d'elle fondit vers lui.

Sirius regarda, éberlué, la magnifique créature qui venait de s'arrêter à sa hauteur, ses longs cheveux bruns cascadaient sur des plumes d'un brun acajou. Sa peau pâle captait le moindre rayon de la faible lumière, faisant ressortir ses grands yeux verts. Sirius blêmit et peu à peu la voix de Mrs Potter s'évanouit et avec elle toutes ses résolutions. Une voix impérieuse résonna, faisant vibrer l'air :

- Que fais-tu là humain ?

Sirius voulu lui raconter son passage à travers le voile, mais les yeux sévères de la Sirène l'en dissuadèrent. Décidément, lui qui s'attendait à avoir affaire à une créature charmeuse n'ayant d'autres but que de l'entraîner au fond des flots.

Les minutes passaient et la Sirène ne cessait de le scruter, Sirius avait la désagréable impression qu'elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Alors que la situation commençait à devenir très embarrassante, une autre Sirène se dirigea vers eux. Ses longs cheveux gris et ses yeux bleus délavés laissèrent penser à Sirius, qu'il s'agissait de la doyenne.

- Laisse-le, tu vois bien qu'il s'agit d'un « malchanceux ».

- Pardon ? Black semblait avoir soudainement retrouvé l'usage de la parole, et s'adressa à la doyenne avec une voix outrée.

- Jeune homme, à cette appellation Sirius écarquilla grand les yeux, sachez que nous appelons « malchanceux », les malheureux humains qui sont passés de l'autre côté du voile avant l'heure. Vous êtes condamnés à errer sans fin sur ce rivage sans jamais pouvoir passer de l'autre côté du fleuve.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté du fleuve ? Sirius avait hurlé cette dernière phrase, et il distingua presque une lueur de pitié dans les yeux de la doyenne.

- Je vais m'exprimer plus clairement, je ne suis en aucun responsable de votre situation. Quand à l'autre côté du fleuve, cela signifie tout simplement que vous ne pouvez pas mourir. Vous n'êtes ni mort, ni vivant.

- Ni mort, ni vivant ?

- Viens Zibeline. Et les deux Sirènes s'envolèrent, laissant Sirius William Black à sa triste condition.

Enfin de compte, si les Sirènes n'avaient rien fait pour le charmer où le perdre, c'était peut-être parce qu'il était déjà au fond du gouffre. Alors prenant son courage à deux mains, il plongea dans l'eau bouillonnante « je n'ai plus rien à perdre » pensa-t-il. Mais au moment même, où il effleurait l'eau, une Sirène plongea vers lui, lui griffant le visage, manquant de lui arracher les yeux, et de sa gorge sortit un grondement sourd. « Charmantes gardiennes » et Sirius émit un sourire crispé, Ulysse avait raison de s'en méfier.

Au fil des jours, il avait pris l'habitude de se promener au milieu des « êtres », tentant de repérer des visages connus. Certains étaient morts depuis de longues années, tandis que d'autres étaient morts la veille. Le premier jour, il croisa Nicolas Flamel en grande discussion avec Balzac. Bien évidemment Black ne savait pas qui était ce « Balzac » mais il avait entendu Flamel prononcer son nom. Et si au début il lui avait semblé que les « êtres » ne parlaient pas, il s'était bien vite rendu compte de son erreur. Toutes ces conversations promettaient d'être instructives.

Le deuxième jour, à sa plus grande horreur il vit sa mère et son père qui se disputaient. Son premier geste fut de se cacher, puis il songea avec soulagement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le voir.

Pourtant au bout du centième jour, il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer, ne trouvant plus les conversations des « êtres » intéressantes et songeait avec nostalgie à son filleul et ses amis qui étaient encore bel et bien vivants, ou du moins l'espérait-il.

Il était appuyé contre un rocher, plongé dans une profonde méditation, quand une voix bien connue le tira de sa rêverie. Du coin de l'œil, il chercha l'individu à qui appartenait cette voix. Ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène étaient hérissés sur sa tête et ses mains s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Le cœur de Sirius fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il se leva et s'approcha. Face à l'homme se tenait une femme aux cheveux roux, aux yeux verts en amandes.

- James !

Mais l'homme ne se retourna pas.

- Lily !

La femme ne le voyait pas.

Sirius, totalement désespéré, tournait autour d'eux, cherchant par tous les moyens à attirer leur attention.

- Cela fait mal n'est-ce pas ? Une voix aiguë fit sursauter Sirius, qui se retrouva face à un homme de grande taille, les yeux rouges, la peau pâle et ses doigts jouant avec une fine baguette.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix méfiante.

- Tu ne me reconnais donc pas ? Et un rire emplit l'air, lui vrillant les tympans.

- Voldemort, cracha Sirius. Vous avez donc fini par mourir ?

- Quelle drôle d'idée, si j'étais mort je ne pourrai sans doute pas te parler.

- Alors que faites-vous ici ? Êtes-vous venu narguer les gens que vous avez torturés puis tués ?

- C'est une idée, mais je ne suis pas là pour cela. Je ne suis venu pour te chercher.

- Me chercher ? Et Sirius s'étouffa.

- Je préfère passer l'éternité ici, que retourner là-bas grâce à vous.

- Oh, mais tu n'as pas le choix, et un sourire mauvais éclaira le visage de Lord Voldemort.

- On a toujours le choix.

- Doloris.

Un long hurlement retentit que seul les Sirènes et Voldemort pouvaient entendre, pourtant celles-ci ne firent pas un mouvement pour secourir Sirius, et se contentèrent d'observer la scène. Dix minutes plus tard, Voldemort baissa sa baguette, et Sirius fit tous les efforts du monde pour se relever.

- Cet avertissement ne t'a pas suffi ?

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche, attends que je récupère ma baguette.

- Bon, je ne vois plus qu'une solution. Stupéfix.

À ce moment de l'histoire, Sirius fut incapable de raconter la suite, il était resté inconscient pendant de nombreux jours, peut-être des mois. De temps en temps, il redevenait conscient mais c'était pour sentir tout son corps brisé de souffrance, les mangemorts n'y étaient pas allés de main morte et l'avaient torturé sans relâche.

Harry resta silencieux pendant de longues minutes, abasourdis par les révélations de son parrain. Ils échangèrent un regard, et Sirius lui proposa de passer la nuit chez lui.


End file.
